Hollywood Arts High (Part 1)
Hey everyone! So this is the first part of the HOLLYWOOD ARTS HIGH fanfiction! Enjoy! Made by ImmaFatCake Hollywood Arts high (part 1) Sikowitz Class Bell rings *Sikowitz: Okay class! I have some good news!!! *Tori: What's up? *Cat: Hey Sikowitz? *Sikowitz: ... Yes Cat? *Cat: Should people go to the nurse when they accidently swallowed part of their necklace? *Beck: ... What? *Sikowitz: I suppose so. *Cat: Robbie? *Robbie: I'll take you. *Rex: Again?! *Robbie: Rex! *Cat and Robbie walk out* *Andre: So what's the news? *Sikowitz: We have not one, not two, but 3 new students today! *Jade: Ew. *Sikowitz: Don't be a gank, Jade. *Jade: *glares* *Sikowitz: Everyone, meet Cara, Thuc, and Jess! *Cara, Thuc, and Jess walk in* *Tori: Hi! *Andre: Hey. *Beck: Hey. *Sikowitz: New students, sit your butts to the chairs. *New sudents confused and creeped out a little, sit* *Jess: *Sits next to Jade* Is he always like this? *Jade: Pretty much. *Cara: Um... Sikowitz, right? *Sikowitz: Yes? *Cara: Why do you have a coconut? *Andre: Here we go again. *Sikowitz: Coconut milk gives me visions. *Cara: o_O Okay then. *Thuc: *Sits next to Andre* Visions? *Andre: Yeah... *Robbie: I'm back! ... Who are they? *Cara: ... *nervously* Hi... *Thuc: Hey. *Jess: We're new. *Robbie: Awesome. *Tori: Where's Cat? *Robbie: She's getting a ride to the hospital now. *Beck: Is she okay? *Robbie: She will be. Her brother's there too, so... *Trina: *runs in* Tori!!! *Tori: WHOA!!! What?! *Trina: I can't find my phone!!! *whines* *Tori: Is it in your backpack? *Trina: No! Come help me find it!!! *Tori: I'm in the middle of a-- hey! *gets dragged out by Trina* *Cara: Uh... *Jess: What was that? *Jade: That's normal around here. *Thuc: Wow. *bell rings* *Sikowitz: Class dismissed. *Andre: We didn't learn anything. *Sikowitz: Maybe next time! Hollywood Arts Main Hallway AT TORI'S LOCKER *Tori: Hey Cara! *Cara: Oh hey, Tori, right? *Tori: Yeah! Our lockers are next to each other! *Cara: Cool. By the way, how should I decorate mine? *Tori: Um.. tell me about yourself. *Cara: I like singing. *Tori: Is that why you got in? *Cara: Yeah. And I like drawing. *Andre: Need some inspiration Cara? *Cara: Yeah. *Tori: She likes singing and drawing. *Cara: Just performing in general. *Andre: Um... I got it! You can draw it so you are seeing with your eyes, the curtain opening up to the audience! *Cara: Oh, I see what you mean. Thanks! *Trina: Come on Tori! We're not done looking!!! *drags Tori off* *Tori: Hey! Uh, bye Cara! AT JADE'S LOCKER *Jess: Hey, Jade. *Jade: Why are you talking to me? *Jess: Um, could you help me with my locker? *Jade: Fine... what do you like? *Jess: I like rock music, skulls, black, horror movies-- *Jade: Are you trying to be me or something? *Jess: ... You like that stuff too? *Jade: Yes! Tell me more! *Jess: Well, okay. I like-- *Cat: Hi! *Jade: Hey. *Jess: Hi! *Cat: They got my necklace out of my asophogis. *Jade: Okay. *Cat: My brother tried to eat it. *Jess: ... Why? *Cat: My brothers pretty weird. *Jade: Hey Cat? *Cat: Whatty? *Jade: *hands fruit bar* Eat this. *Cat: Yay! Fruit bar! *walks off* AT BECK AND ANDRE'S LOCKERS *Thuc: Hey guys. *Beck: Hey man. *Andre: What's up? *Thuc: What should I do with my locker? *Beck: What do you do? *Thuc: I play guitar and drums. *Andre: Take guitar strings and a drum head and put them on your locker. *Thuc: Cool idea, thanks! *Robbie: Hey guys! *Beck: Hey Rob. *Thuc: Why do you have a puppet? *Robbie: He doesn't like being called a puppet! *Andre: That's Rex. *Rex: Straight up! *Thuc: Okay then. Bell Rings TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanfictions